1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to defibrillator training. More particularly the present invention relates to a magnetic defibrillator training pad receivable on a training dummy.
2. Description of Related Art
Defibrillator training is provided to a wide variety of people in many different employment fields, certifications, and training programs. It is a vital requirement for all emergency medical personnel, first responders, police, hospital workers, and the like. Moreover, many teachers, personal trainers, and other certified workers require training on defibrillator use.
Typically, defibrillator training is performed in group classes, allowing multiple people to be trained simultaneously. Part of this class is hands on practice of the placement and operation of the defibrillator pads on a training dummy. Proper defibrillator pad placement is very important to ensure that the electrical charges are delivered in a proper manner to best trigger heart contractions. Each class member may take a turn practicing placement of the defibrillator training pad on a training dummy.
Traditional defibrillator training pads comprise a sticky adhesive that allows them to be placed on the dummy and held in place. However, the adhesive is quickly fouled after a couple uses because it attracts lint, dirt, dust, and other particles which stick to the adhesive, rendering it useless. As such, when multiple class members are training on a defibrillator, at best the adhesive defibrillator training pads can be used and re-used a few times, and then must be discarded for a new one. Often multiple training pads must be used for each training class.
Therefore, what is needed is a defibrillator training system that allows the pads to be placed in the proper place on a training dummy without falling off, that can also be re-used repeatedly during a training and for later trainings.